Uttered Falsehoods
by 1unatrelioH
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! The battle begins, but what of the others? And why is Akatsuki moving so quickly?
1. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own the following things, no matter how much i wish i did: The Final Fantasy Series, Naruto, Elfen Lied, Fullmetal Alchemist, Golden Sun, The Kingdom Hearts Games, The Soul Calibur Games

Chapter One - Old Friends

Gazing Around lazily as she walked down the street, Xana, as she was known to her friends, Entered through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. As she looked around, her hood obscuring her face and Deep brown hair from view, her deep purple cloak billowed in the wind. She had been traveling for two years now, wondering if she would ever find what she was looking for. She missed them greatly, and set out to find them when she woke up after those terrible events that separated them.

"Could they be here?" She muttered under her breath. The streets were oddly empty, like all the people were hiding. Xana walked to the corner of the street, where it crossed with another. Something was wrong, why were all the shops closed? And for that matter, where were all the people? Was it a day of mourning?

"Where is he?" A voice rang out through the air, almost like it was trying to answer her suspicions.

This voice shocked Xana. There had been no one there just a moment ago. But when she looked at the path she just traveled, there were two men, Wearing large black jackets that had red clouds on them. And, as if that weren't enough, they were wearing straw hats with bells on them. One of them had a large sword on his back. It seemed that they had attacked the guards, but killed them silently.

"Well, where is Naruto?" The other man asked, his voice seemed to have a natural growl to it, and this more direct query seemed to alarm the first man. Apparently they were working toward some sort of goal, but what, Xana wondered, could that be? She had no time to wonder who Naruto was or why these men were looking for him.

"Kisame, don't let our targets name slip so easily, the Boss wouldn't like us failing again, not with those two as Shinobi now." Said the unknown man, who, despite his strange appearance, looked like he knew the village well. Perhaps he had been here before, or else he knew people who lived here?

"Whatever you say, Itachi, but can I at least have this one? I haven't had a good fight in days." Said the man known as Kisame, who had reached up and grabbed the handle of his sword. His skin was blue, Xana observed. Though she wondered why, she realized now was not the time to ask. That man Kisame was going to attack at any moment, and Xana had to be ready.

"All right Kisame, you can have your fun, but first lets find out what she knows." Itachi said as he focused on Xana now. "What do you know about a boy named Naruto?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Xana, almost piercing her with his gaze. "It's very important we find him."

"Naruto? Never heard the name." Replied Xana sharply, hoping to get away from these two as fast as possible. "Why are you looking for him, if I may have the privilege of knowing?" She asked fiercely, pulling a knife from out of her cloak. She would fight her way out of this if she had to, though she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"That's none of your business." Kisame replied. Suddenly he drew his sword into a swing at Xana. "Let's see you dodge this!!" At that moment a fast thrown kunai knife barely missed Kisame's foot, forcing him to jump back. And then she heard it, the deep, thoughtful voice she hadn't heard in two years, and it made her realize just how lucky a person she was to have come here today.

"There will be no killings today. Leave now. The ANBU Black Ops are on their way." Said the man, whose long silver hair swayed out behind him in the wind. A sword dangling at his side, tied to his large black jacket. But if that man was here, surely the other was too. Then the Silver haired man jumped down and turned to Xana

"Xana, get out of here. We'll catch up later." She nodded and took off down the street. He wondered if she had been searching for the two of them. Regaining focus, he shouted "Justin, let's go!" at what seemed to be nothing at all

"Hmm, so they think attacking from afar will help them? that's not going to work at all, it is Kisame?"

"Oh Yeah? Try this on for size!" Came a voice from above them, and as they looked up, they saw a man in the air In front of this man were about 50 kunai knives, more than any regular ninja could carry, let alone throw simultaneously.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled Kisame, Picking up his sword and spinning it to deflect most of the kunai, as Itachi dodged the ones that fell toward him, grabbing one in midair and throwing it back at the man. The man dodged it as he hit the ground behind Itachi and Kisame, slipping, and falling to his knees.

"Heh, one each Seph?" The man said, with a grin on his face as he got to his feet. "I've been waiting to fight with Itachi here for a long while." He said as he pulled his long black hair out of his face revealing his golden eyes.

"Whatever you say, Justin." Sephiroth replied, as he drew his sword and rushed at Kisame. Justin drew forth a sword from on his back, smaller than that of Sephiroth's, and faced Itachi. Itachi merely

"You can still run you know. I'm not going to stop you." Justin said, pointing his sword at Itachi. "But if you continue to linger, I'll have no choice but to take you down." And with that Itachi merely glared at him, almost like he was trying to predict Justin's next move.

"Hmm, so you don't want to see how your friend does against Kisame? Well, it should be interesting, to say the least." Replied Itachi, before averting his gaze away from Justin entirely, and focusing on the battle ensuing nearby.

Kisame and Sephiroth were jumping through the air, their swords clashing. As it dragged on, Sephiroth seemed to be slowing down, as if stopped by Kisame's sword. "Why, can't I use and jutsus?" Sephiroth wondered. "Every time I focus my chakra and rush at Kisame, it always seems to run out before I connect the attack. How am I supposed to beat him?"

"And that is the beauty of Sharkskin." Itachi explained. "Kisame's sword has the power of draining a foe of their chakra even when in such fast paced combat as this, so your friend doesn't stand a chance." Itachi started to laugh, and this wound Justin up even more. _Sephiroth_, Justin thought, _has been preparing for this fight for months now_. There was no way he could lose!

"Don't let him get to you Seph!! You can beat him!" Justin yelled, hoping this would help. But as he looked up to see how the fight was going, the two fighters were about to clash, and Kisame swung his sword, slashing Sephiroth across the chest. As he flew backward through the air, his clothes torn, and losing blood quickly, a scream broke out, piercing the silence left by the battles two onlookers.


	2. Deep Feelings and Old Desires

He hit the ground. Sephiroth lay there, not moving, and bleeding badly. Justin knew he would have to help him, but what about dealing with Kisame and Itachi? Surely he had to act, but before he could, he heard something.

"No! You...I'll Kill you!" A voice rang through the air. It was Xana, who rushed at Kisame, grabbing her bladed staff off of her back. She had a look that could kill, as she leapt through the air at Kisame, though he simply smirked.

"You think that will work? Kisame taunted, almost like he could predict the outcome. "You'll just end up like your friend over there. I'd suggest running while you can!" And he made to swing his sword, but where Xana should have been, she was gone. "What?! Where did she go?" He questioned.

His weak point is his back Xana thought to herself, When he attacks with that kind of move, he can't cover be backside, leaving him open to attack!

Xana dived forward at Kisame, and as she neared, he realized her plan. But he was too late, as Xana swung her staff and slashed him hard across the back. Kisame fell toward the ground, barely keeping himself upright as he landed by propping himself up on his sword.

"Now it's your turn, Itachi." Justin said, as Itachi turned to face him "So let's end this here and now!" as he pointed his sword at his foe once more. "There's more at stake than whatever you came here for, and I'm not about to let you get away."

Oh, so you'll let your friend Sephiroth die?" Itachi asked. "If you take the time to fight me, there's a good chance he'll die before he can get help. So what's it going to be, Justin?" He said as Justin began to look away.

"Err.." Justin realized that his close friend needed help. But a chance to take down these two was too good to pass up. Yet still, he decided to rush to Sephiroth's side as Kisame and Itachi escaped the village untracked.

"Seph!" Justin yelled as he picked him up "We'll get you help, I promise. I won't let you die here!" He said, as he rushed through the town, Xana close behind.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, they were allowed to see Sephiroth. He was badly hurt, but they managed to keep him from dying. Justin looked at him wishing he had done more to help

"They said he'll make a full recovery Xana, there's no need to worry. I'm going to go outside for some air. This whole thing has left me worked up." And with that Justin turned and walked to the door. "And besides, I think you'd like to talk to him alone when he wakes up." He said, with a warm sound to his voice as he left.

"ugh.." Came a groan from the half-awake Sephiroth. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You're in the hospital, don't worry though, you'll be fine." Xana replied, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. "You got hurt pretty bad, but you're okay now."

"Xana...is it really you? it's been 3 years, where have you been all this time?" Sephiroth asked, puzzled. "What have you been doing?"

"Looking for you two." She said simply "Ever since we separated from each other, I haven't stopped looking. I knew you guys weren't dead, and now I have my proof." Xana said, gazing at Sephiroth. "And though we may all look and seem different altogether, one thing is still the same. I still love you."

"And I still love you as well, Xana." Sephiroth replied, and smiled. "Life has gone on, but I haven't gone a day without thinking abut you."

"Is Justin still looking for his parents?" Xana asked, curiously. "I remember he would always wonder who they were, and he'd talk about meeting them one day."

"Yeah, he's still looking for them, its that desire that keeps him going some of the time." Sephiroth replied, "But since we became Shinobi here in Konoha, he's had more resolve to become stronger than ever. He's got some new tricks up his sleeve that would even take me down." They both laughed. Xana was happy she found them, the only reason she stayed alive this long. The only people that accepted her, but she knew that the trouble was far from over, with madmen like Kisame and Itachi on the loose.


	3. An Offer and a Story

Justin stood on the roof of the Hospital, wondering what to do next. It seemed as if his past was slowly coming up to meet him. Not that he'd done anything wrong of course. He had always followed his heart, which led him to where he was now, always doing what he could to help people.

"I wonder..." Justin said to himself, looking out at the sky, "Who that girl in my dream I had last night is. I know I've met her somewhere... But the pink hair and the hat throw me off. If she's someone from my past when I was a kid, it's no surprise I don't remember, but still…" He walked over to the edge of the roof and sighed. "Guess I may never know...Oh well." And with that, he emptied the thought from his mind. He had too much to think about anyway, like dealing with Kisame, Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki. The door to the roof opened and Justin didn't turn around.

"Hmm, I didn't know you found out about his injuries." He said to this newcomer. "But i guess you found out anyway, seeing as you help out here in your spare time." He said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, I did hear it from some of the staff, but they wouldn't let me in to see him, said there were already people as it is, visiting an unconscious man and all." The person spoke, with a warm, friendly voice.

"Well then maybe you should spend less time in the Hospital and more time out and about, Tara." Justin said, a smile on his face. "So what did you come up here for?" He said, his expression becoming puzzled.

"Lady Tsunade sent for me to give a message to that friend of yours. Tsunade said she would like to meet her." Tara said. "She said she wanted to discuss something with her."

"Discuss? Discuss what?" Justin asked, confused.

"Lady Tsunade didn't say, but she said it was important to deliver the message now." Tara responded, but before she could continue, Justin sighed.

"Tsunade never tells us anything..." He said, laughing a little. "C'mon, Xana's in Seph's room, it's on the top floor." Justin walked over and led the way. "Though I doubt you'll get her to cooperate." Justin smirked as he walked.

"What? She wants to talk to me?" Xana said, surprised, "Why would she want to do that?"

"Like we said, she didn't say, but apparently it is important, as she said it can't wait." Tara said. "So will you come with me to see Lady Hokage?"

"If I no other real choice..." Xana said, as she got up and followed Tara out of the room and off into the village. "Though I don't know why I have to go…"

"You know, Seph, I still don't get what you see in her. Even after knowing her for 4 years i still don't get it." Justin said. "I mean she's a great person and all, but she can be so short tempered."

"Yeah, you know that better than anyone don't you?" Sephiroth replied, as the two friends shared a good laugh. "You wouldn't get it Justin, it's too far over your head. Maybe you will someday."

"I'll understand that when I remember my life before i met you those five years ago." Justin replied, as they both laughed. It seemed like it was so long ago now that they had met. Then he began to wonder who that girl he dreamt about that past night again. Brushing it off once more, he focus shifted out the window, toward the setting sun

"Lucy. Her name is Lucy." He muttered to himself under his breath. "Though I don't know for the life of me how I remember that." he muttered, as he smiled, and got up. "Well, Seph, I think I'm going to head home. It's been a rough day, and I'll need to be in top condition to help you get back on your feet ." Justin said, and as he walked out of the room, he heard Sephiroth utter a phrase that seemed to become as common as hello for him "Goodnight, you idiot."

"Ugh, where are they?" the blonde woman asked to herself as she paced around her office. She was anxious. Tara hadn't returned yet, and it was getting late. She turned as she heard the doors to her office open. "What is it now...oh, it's you Tara, and I see you've brought our guest." She said, walking over to her desk and sitting down. "Tara, feel free to go home and get some rest. You've had a busy day with all the work I've had for you."

After Tara closed the door, Xana said impatiently "What is this all about? I have better things to do then sit in an office all night."

"Things more important than working alongside your friends Justin and Sephiroth?" Tsunade answered calmly as she saw Xana's look of utter surprise. "I see you look stunned, if not curious as to what I asked you here for. I asked you here because Justin and Sephiroth always spoke highly of your talent, and hearing about what you did to Kisame, I was amazed."

"Get to the point." Xana said, looking at Tsunade wondering how someone with such a lack of focus could become Hokage. She wondered why there was even a need for this meeting, the little skirmish had been the topic all over the village.

Tsunade sighed, and closed her eyes before continuing. "Xana, I want you to become a Konoha Shinobi and complete the four-man team your friends started."

"What?!"


	4. Prelude to the Past

"Three days….Where has she been?" Sephiroth wondered, as he sat down to have some ramen with Justin at their favorite ramen bar. He had been out of the hospital for two whole days, and he was finally going to get back to mastering his new technique, so that sometime, he could perhaps beat Justin. But as they waited for their food, Sephiroth wondered, where is Xana? Why hadn't she been around lately?

After eating and walking around, Justin and Sephiroth reached their usual training grounds on the outskirts of the Village. The whole while there, they hoped Xana would show up so that they could find out what she had done during the last two years. After arriving and spending an hour or so warming up, they stood, facing each other. Their silent stares seemed like that of enemies, but then Justin broke the silence.

"Don't think I'm going to hold back just because you just got out of the hospital." Justin said with a confident grin on his face. "And remember, I expect the same from you." Sephiroth nodded, hoping he would at least scratch Justin given his current state. "Well then," Justin continued, "May the best man win!" And with that he lunged at his mock opponent, ready to strike.

Sephiroth drew his sword and leapt back, ready to parry the blow, though this wasn't like Justin, to attack head on. Then it hit him hard in the back. The Justin in front was a Shadow Clone. "Grah!" Sephiroth gasped as Justin hit him hard in the back, sending him flying into the small area of trees nearby. Sephiroth got to his feet and ducked behind a tree near where he now stood.

_I need to come up with a plan, _Sephiroth thought to himself, _or else this fight will end up just like the others, with me flat on my back, unconscious and defeated. _Sephiroth thought for a moment, forcing the pain from the large bruise on his back out of his mind. "That's it!" Sephiroth exclaimed silently, as he formed hand seals quickly. "If it's a grand fight he wants, it's a grand fight he'll get." And in a small puff of smoke, three Sephiroths stood there, as the original ducked down behind the tree again.

"Alright. Now one of you goes out there at a time, and I'll keep planning in here." Sephiroth said quickly, as one of the clones jumped out into the open where Justin was waiting. Lunging forward, sword drawn, it stabbed Justin in the arm, only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke. _Seems he's desperate to prepare a big move, _Justin thought to himself, _But it's not going to help. I know he's in the forest, and my other clones will help me flush him out._

"It's not like you to use desperate head-on moves like that, Seph." Justin said simply, walking out from behind a nearby tree. "But it won't help. Even if you plan all day and night, you can't win. Just give up. That first punch was the last real blow of the fight." Justin's cocky, taunting mood was enraging Sephiroth. But he didn't know if he should use it or not. After all, the Masamune hadn't been a very good conductor. "I have to try." Sephiroth said simply as he and the other clone rushed out, sword in one hand, forming simple hand seals with the other.

"Chidori Current!" both Sephiroths said together, as their sword began to glow with what seemed like electricity. "This…Is the end of the fight, Justin." The real Sephiroth said, as both of them rushed at Justin. _It's still imperfect though. The Chidori won't extend all the way to the tip of the blade, so I have to make it count, or I won't have a second shot at it!_ Justin merely stood there, braced for the full blow, as the two swords slashed him in sequence, blowing him back. But this one too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" Sephiroth exclaimed, as his own clone vanished. "How did you get out of that attack?" He asked, bewildered by what happened, as what he believed to be another clone revealed itself to him, and he tried to attack it, missing, and falling to his knees on the ground.

"That won' do any good Seph." The clone said simply, dodging his attack. "You know as well as I do your attack was imperfect, and when you hesitated before rushing at me, you never realized a Substitution Jutsu had been used to swap the real me with a clone, leading to where we are now." The clone smirked before continuing. "But of course, I've been planning ahead, and made sure that energy got channeled into the real me, so that we could deliver quite the finishing blow and end the fight."

"Finishing blow? Using the electric power from the Chidori?" Sephiroth queried bewildered as to the clones meaning. "That's not possible, Justin can't use Chidori, he's said so himself." _And I know he lacks the capability, Kakashi said so after testing Justin's strength's, so there's no way he can use it against me._

"Who said anything about using a Chidori to finish you off?" The clone said smugly before dispersing into smoke. Sephiroth hadn't expected this, using electricity with that attack. Dodging to where the clone had been, Sephiroth formed more hand seals, though this time forming a ball of bursting electricity in his hand. "Chidori!" And with that, Sephiroth saw someone rushing toward him, a blue and yellow sphere spinning in his hand. "So he actually did it…" Sephiroth said as he rushed toward Justin, with the intent to win.

The two competitors rushed a each other, Sephiroth with the intent to win, and Justin with the intent to push the limits of his abilities. As the two men collided, their arms were forced forward, into each others. "Chidori!!" Sephiroth yelled, as Justin was heard yelling a different one from his opponent. "Rasengan!!"

The attacks collided and mixed, creating an explosion, and sending the two friends flying away from each other. Lying on the ground, Sephiroth was able to see that Justin hit his head on a tree when he landed. "I'm still conscious, looks like I wi…" But before he could finish his victory claim, he too passed out. As the two lay there, both awake as the oceans were dry, someone approached, and as they saw the wreckage, they exclaimed "Those idiots! They are always pushing themselves too far!"

Justin awoke and to his surprise, it was morning. "Where am I?" he said wearily. "What happened that got me here?" But before Sephiroth, who was in a nearby chair could answer him, Tara jumped into the conversation. "Well, you two had to go be complete morons and over-do it again, even though Lady Tsunade tells you not to, so then I dragged the two of you sorry deadweights back here, where you didn't wake up until just now, but Sephiroth was up and about maybe a couple hours after."

Heh, sorryI keep forgetting Tsunade tells us not to over-do it. Guess we got a bit over-enthusiastic." Justin said, scratching his head. "Is there anything to eat?" He said, getting up and rummaging in the fridge, until he had the materials to have cereal. "This sounds good." As he sat down and ate, and nothing but chomping noises were heard for a while. After a time of eating, Justin looked up.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard outside. "What the hell?!" Justin exclaimed, rushing over and picking up his gear. "What was that blast?!" As he rushed to the window facing the Town Gate. "Oh Lord, it's them." Justin said simply, before nodding to Sephiroth and rushing off, his friend close behind. Arriving at what was left of the gates, Justin saw that there were eight Akatsuki members present. "Eight," he wondered to himself, "Why eight? Just to get Naruto?"

"Justin!" A voice rang out, and Justin looked over to see Shizune, accompanied by Kakashi with her. "Tsunade thought you'd be down here. The village is on high alert, everyone's evacuated as best we can see, so don't let anyone hold back!" She said, grinning. "No problem. There are more than I'd like there to be, but it shouldn't be too hard." Justin replied, with a solemn expression, as Shizune turned to leave. Suddenly, the eight people scattered into groups of four.

"What the?!" Justin stammered, surprised by the action, as the Shinobi around him scattered to deal with the rouges. Justin merely stared onward, puzzled, but was pushed out of the way by Sephiroth. "Watch out!" He yelled as he saved Justin from being hit by a strange scythe as it would be. "It would seem we've got our own problems to worry about." And as the two men stood there looking at them sinisterly, Justin could tell he was right.


	5. Four Fold Stratagem

Justin stood there, looking at their opponents, realizing that now was his chance to make up for not fighting last time. "Same arrangement as last time Seph?" Justin said, with a now confident expression. "I think we can take 'em this time around." Pulling out a kunai knife, Justin stood, ready to fight. Sephiroth said nothing, but drew forth his Masamune, and took a fighting stance himself. "You can take Hidan, Justin, leave Kakuzu here to me." He said finally, as both men rushed at their targets.

"These idiots never learn…..Do they Hidan?" Came a gurgle of a voice from the man named Kakuzu, "We'll have to teach them some manners, else they'll continue to be pests." Kakuzu pulled a string on his arm and oddly enough, it began to pull out of his arm, until there was only a small bit connecting his arm to the thread. "Let's see you catch this!" Kakuzu exclaimed, throwing the arm, hand bunched in a fist, directly at Sephiroth.

Using all his strength, Sephiroth fought back the arm with his sword, but it was only when Justin had cut himself trying to help that Kakuzu recalled his attack. "What the…." Sephiroth said to himself, as he turned his head slightly to see Hidan rushing at Justin, apparently after drawing some odd circle. Hidan smacked Justin with the blunt side of his scythe and grabbed Justin's arm that bore the cut, and took a small amount of the blood from it. Escaping back to the circle, Hidan drank the blood.

"Now we can have some fun…" Hidan said, pulling out a knife. "Let's see how long you last before I put you out of your misery." Stabbing himself in the shoulder with the knife, Justin thought Hidan to be crazy, until the wound appeared on his own body. "Gah!" He hasped, clutching his injury. "How…Now time to worry about it." He said, rushing forward. "I've got to see just what he's made of!" Getting close enough, Justin pulled out a kunai knife and slashed Hidan in the chest with it, only to feel the sting of his own attack as he flew backwards, narrowly landing on his feet near Sephiroth. "He's like some kind of Voodoo doll." Justin said, panting. "Every time either one of us lands a blow, I take the full hit from it. I'm betting if I land a killing blow, I'll be digging my own grave."

Nearby, Sephiroth had just barely blocked another attack from Kakuzu. Realizing the extraordinary features of his opponent, Sephiroth concluded he couldn't take a normal approach. Taking a new stance, he rushed at Kakuzu, only to have his attack deflected by the odd threads that held Kakuzu's body together. Landing on his feet, he found himself next to a badly injured Justin. "Have any bright ideas?" He said to his heavily injured comrade.

"Actually I do." Justin said, panting. "But it won't be a walk in the park. We have to do two things for both of us to win. We have to split up this dream team, but also get Hidan out of that circle. But in my condition, we can't do any of that." AS Justin finished speaking, Hidan plunged the knife into his leg, smiling devilishly as Justin fell to his knees, gasping in pain. "Well, I think it's time we wrap this up, don't you Kakuzu?" Without waiting for a reply, Hidan grabbed his scythe. Preparing to run himself onto it, he suddenly jumped off the circle to dodge an immense earthquake.

The earthquake severed the ground, destroying Hidan's Ritual Circle, as well as creating a large gap between the two Akatsuki Members. Justin, still gasping in pain, looked toward the Village Gate to see who their saviors were. Instead of seeing the powerful Shinobi he had expected, he instead saw some familiar faces. "Tara….Xana, what are you-"

"That's not important right now." Xana cut him off, as Tara began focusing all her efforts on treating his wounds quickly, progressing from one to the next as Xana continued. "We'll discuss it later. What's important now, Is making sure these lunatics don't walk away alive." Tara had finished treating Justin, and he stood up. "Seph," He said, "who would've thought that we'd get the perfect plan to work?" Justin saw Sephiroth nod before continuing. "Xana and I will handle Hidan. You and Tara, deal with Kakuzu. Last ones done pay for dinner." Justin said, putting out a hand towards his good friend. Sephiroth took his hand and shook it firmly. "You've got a wager." He said simply, as they turned to see their foes getting up.

"Let's go!" Justin said loudly as the group broke in half, each heading for their targets, for the fight to test their teamwork.

Elsewhere, a man draped in a cloak similar to Hidan and Kakuzu's was stranding on a wall, looking down at a building. Muttering to himself, pieces of paper began flying through the air, through the open windows of the building. Inside, a young man in an orange and black sweat-suit sat on a box. Noticing the papers, he stood up and tried to slash them with a knife, but to no avail. The papers began swirling around him, faster and faster, and soon, he disappeared.

"Good." The man on the wall said, as a piece of the paper landed on his shoulder. "Go inform all the teams to withdraw. Don't bother telling them if they're fighting someone." The papers began to disperse, and the man himself, disappeared into the woods.


End file.
